


Awake

by AOBlaz



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 重点没有在电击上的电击play
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues, Raiden/Solid Snake
Kudos: 5





	Awake

雷电漂浮在如同梦境一般的黑暗之中。  
他不知道这是什么地方，也不记得自己是什么时候到这里来的了。这里真的看起来像是梦境，但他不知道半机械人会不会做梦。他躺在地上，身下感受不到坚实的地面，却又不像VR训练那样能视野中看到控制台的UI。他尝试活动手指，却发现身体不是很听从自己的指挥，低下头才发现他的身体变成了几年前他还跟在斯内克身边时候的老样式。  
他真的开始觉得这是做梦了，他的耳边传来隐约的直升机螺旋桨转动的声音，有人焦急地在他身边走来走去，眼中模糊的景象开始变得清晰，一双手用力地压在他的胸口，但他的身体开始不受控制地抽搐起来。  
“坚持住！”  
他想起来了，这是在中东，他为了援救斯内克被梵普重伤，而现在他正在斯内克的直升飞机上。直美紧紧压着他胸口和腹部不停向外溢出人造血液的伤口，而斯内克，他记忆里的那个银白头发、脸上遍布皱纹的斯内克就站在他躺着的座椅旁边。  
“你能救他吗？”  
老特种兵冲过来扶住了他的腿，雷电挣扎着想要向他伸出手去，但是腹部的一阵剧痛阻止了他。雷电记得这具身体的痛感已经被削弱过了，但是为什么——  
“他失血太多了，他现在需要输血。”  
雷电能看到斯内克脸上焦急的神情，他咬住牙，更加努力地想要去握住斯内克的手。但是男人似乎无视了他的请求，就只是站在一旁看着。雷电听到自己喊了他的名字，但是那声音虽然是从他喉咙里发出来的，但却不像是他自己说的话一样。  
“……斯内克……”  
一阵剧烈的电流袭击了他的身体，雷电眼前的景象猛地变成一片漆黑，之后是他熟悉的视觉系统重启的警告。他的身体在这电流的冲击下不受控制地痉挛，张大了嘴想要发出声音但是发声系统看起来也被强制下线了。  
“你醒了，杰克。”  
几声微弱的提示音过后，雷电的眼前出现了景象——他看起来像是身处某个研究中心里，面前是灰白色的地面和墙壁，而他本人正被某种合金制成的镣铐吊在墙上。叫了他名字的人是塞缪尔·罗德里格斯，他正捧着下巴饶有兴趣地研究一旁显示器上的画面。  
“希望你不要介意我侵犯了你的隐私，”武士抬起头，咧开嘴笑起来，“密斯特拉原本的意思是想调取你的训练资料，但是你的记忆存储单元全都没有密码，所以抱歉啦。”  
雷电怒视着他，如果现在他的发声系统重启完成那大概他会冲着这个巴西人喷出五十个脏字来，但是他现在只能被吊在这里，四肢因为刚刚过强的电流冲击而像中了电磁手雷一般完全不听使唤。山姆踱步走到他面前，又开始研究他被弄伤的胸部和腹部，人造血沿着他的大腿曲线一直往下流，在他脚尖下方积了一小片鲜红的水洼。  
武士举起手中的控制器按了下去，又是一阵电流沿着雷电脊椎两侧的输入孔猛地通进来。雷电的身体扭曲着，他感到痛，手指尖都似乎要被烧焦了一般的灼热，这股电流几乎让他身体里的所有感受器都失控了，它们开始向雷电的大脑发射各种混乱的信号——大部分是剧烈的疼痛，而还有小部分不知为何，将快感反馈进了他的脑子。  
“还不能说话吗？太遗憾了。”山姆松开了按钮，雷电停止了痉挛，浑身无力地垂下，他的发声系统终于被刺激到重启了，但是也已经因为刚刚过强的电流而被损坏了一部分，半机械人试着张开嘴，却只能发出些失真的电子音来。  
“我——哪里——”他用尽了全身力气说，山姆皱起眉来，“嗓子坏掉了吗小美人？你现在在密斯特拉的实验室，别问我为什么这有这么多稀奇古怪的设备，小狼崽大概比我知道的多。”  
武士走到另一旁的操作台前点了几个按钮，从雷电背后的装置里钻出了更多的电路接头，它们在半机械人的后背上游走着寻找可以接入的接口，金属的接头带着些许轻微的电流，雷电因为这种微弱的刺激感忍不住颤抖起来。他不知道为什么几近瘫痪的感受系统依然可以忠实地向他反馈快感，而他更不希望的是在面前这个人的注视下自己竟然还能有什么感觉。  
“半机械人的身体真奇怪是吧？”山姆扬起一边眉毛看向雷电，那具悬吊着的修长身体看起来就像是正在被无数双手抚摸一般轻颤，而那些插头最终都找到了属于它们正确的接口，最粗的那一根接在了雷电的后颈上。“你的记忆文件还有很多，介意我再找找吗？”  
他当然不会在乎雷电的回答是介意还是不便低头继续他的工作，雷电无助地挣扎起来，他开始感到恐惧，他不知道山姆还会看到什么，关于爱国者，关于梵普，甚至关于索利德·斯内克，关于他们在深夜里的秘密，关于亲吻和性爱——  
“你喜欢这个是不是，漂亮男孩？”山姆头也不抬地再次按下了按钮，这一次的电击让他尖叫了出来，透过破损的发声器变成刺耳的摩擦音。这声音让武士感到不满，他转到雷电面前看着他扭曲抽搐着，最后在雷电眼前已经开始发黑的时候他终于大发慈悲停下了电击。“我不是很在意，但是你叫的比那些记录里难听多了……”  
第四次，雷电的声音在几秒钟的尖声过后变成了低沉短促的电子音，混杂着沙沙的电流声。发声系统因为过载而毁掉了更多，但更致命的是那些电流给他的机械身体带来的快感——人类神经传递的电信号在他的身体里已经彻底一团糟，那种强烈的感觉让他在电击停止之后依然不受控制地发着抖。  
“索利德·斯内克……”巴西人念着这个名字，换来了雷电咬牙切齿的一瞥。他不想听见斯内克的名字被这种人说出口，但山姆毫不在意雷电一点一点危险性也没有的威胁，反而动了动手指，他记忆文件的声音立刻被放大，整个房间里回响起雷电压抑低沉的呻吟和啜泣声来。  
“——”他记得这个，在他们即将去往影子摩西岛之前，在那个低矮狭小绝不能算是舒适的房间里，他近乎绝望崩溃的时候，他哭着求斯内克不要抛下他一个人，哭着和他做爱。雷电像是被剖开了一样绝望地挣扎起来，山姆走到他面前，手指点在他破损的腹部护甲上，沾着血液一直往下滑到他腿间更加隐秘的地方。  
“我好奇……”武士放下了手，第五次电击让雷电整个人绷直了身体，在混乱的生物电流和自己的呻吟声中高潮了，他的脚尖绷直，脖子因为痛苦和快感扭到一个几乎算是奇异的角度，发声器继续冒出些杂音来之后彻底停止了工作。山姆眯着眼睛，似乎很享受房间音响中的呻吟声和面前半机械人被电击到高潮结合而成的景象。  
“你还能发出那样的声音来吗？”  
他随即大笑起来，挥了挥手关闭了所有的文件，之后转身走出了房间关掉了灯，留下雷电依然脱力地被吊在架子上。高潮让雷电的所有系统都被强制关停了十几秒，而当他再次重启完成以后，黑暗的房间里闪过一抹红光。  
至少现在先要想办法逃出去。

END


End file.
